The present invention relates to the filed of portable protective sanitary shields. More particularly, the present invention relates to portable floor mats. Exposure to a variety of viruses and fungi that cause foot infections, such as athlete's foot and plantar warts among other diseases, is common in locker rooms. The principal problem lies with the difficulty of maintaining a dry and disinfected locker room floor surface. Many locker room floor layouts conveniently place the showers and bathroom facilities in close proximity to patron's storage lockers. Consequently, locker room floors are typically wet which subsequently become soiled with foot traffic becoming a vector for the transmission of disease. To protect themselves from disease and soiling their clothes, people have bene observed standing on towels, shoes, soiled clothing, and elevated seating benches to avoid contact with a contaminated and soiled locker room floor while changing clothes. Although perforated drainage floor coverings have been implemented to reduce the possibility of slipping accidents caused by standing water, these coverings still become contaminated with fungi, viruses, and soil that can be spread to others. Therefore, there exists a need for a method by which to provide a user with a reusable, easily deployable, portable, sanitary protective floor mat that prevents exposure of the user to floor contamination while minimizing the possibility of self-contamination of its user-exposed surfaces during use. A common item taken to locker rooms is a carrying bag that is used to carry a variety of items, such as clothes, sporting equipment, etc. Such a bag can be effectively employed as a convenient vehicle upon which to integrate and carry a sanitary floor shield mat. The present invention is an attachment to or a modification of a carrying bag, which provides a protective floor shield mat used to protect users from exposure to contamination from various sources and surfaces. More particularly from contamination found in such places as locker rooms.